kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Army of Erebonia
The Imperial Army of Erebonia (エレボニア ), commonly referred to as the Imperial Army ( ), is the national military force of Erebonia. Background The Imperial army is under command of emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III and his Imperial government, represented by Giliath Osborne. The army consists of a large number of state-of-the-art, mechanised tanks, divided into more than 20 military armoured divisions. Currently, the army is developing its air force to further increase its power. In S.1203, approximately 70% of the Imperial army was under direct command of Chancellor Giliath Osborne and therefore considered the force of the reformist movement. Organisation General Staff Office The General Staff Office ( ), serves as the backbone of the Imperial army. Imperial Defence The Imperial Defence is a newly established division within the Imperial Army, replacing the Imperial Guardsmen''' of the Provincial Armies, tasked with the protection the Imperial Family and the Valflame Palace. Intelligence Division The '''Intelligence Division is established not long after S.1193 by Giliath Osborne. Prominent members include Captain Lechter Arundel and Millium Orion. Armored Division The development of tanks prompted the formation of armored divisions. The Imperial Army boasts a total of 20 armored divisions, with an additional 5 on reserve in preparation for the World War against Calvard in S.1206. * The 1st Armored Division, the Heimdallr Garrison is stationed in the imperial capital. It invaded Liberl through the Haken Gate during the World War. * The 2nd Armored Division invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The 3rd Armored Division is stationed at the Zender Gate and commanded by Lieutenant-general Zechs Vander. It was on standby in Parm as secondary invading force of Liberl during the World War. * The 4th Armored Division is commanded by Lieutenant General Olaf Craig and Major Neithardt. It is said that it has the rawest firepower among all units in the Imperial army. It is stationed in Dreknor Fortress. It was on standby north of Alster as secondary invading force of Remiferia during the World War. * The 5th Armored Division was stationed at the Garrelia Fortress and commanded by Lieutenant General Walter. It was completely annihilated alongside the obliteration of the Garrelia Fortress itself. * The 6th Armored Division (第六機甲師団), is stationed in the western half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. It invaded Remiferia through North Ambria during the World War. * The 7th Armored Division 'is the division Major Mueller Vander is part of. It is said that it can tear across a battlefield with lightning speed. * The '''8th Armored Division '(第八機甲師団), is stationed at the Tangram Fortress in S.1206. It joined the invasion Remiferia through North Ambria during the World War. * The '''9th Armored Division is stationed in the eastern half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. Afterwards, in S.1205, it was transferred to Crossbell Station. It invaded Calvard through Nord during the World War. * The 10th Armored Division (第十機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The 11th Armored Division (第十一機甲師団), is stationed in the western half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. It invaded Calvard through Nord during the World War. * The 12th Armored Division (第十二機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The 13th Armored Division (第十三機甲師団), was commanded by general officer Rudolf Arundel, which was responsible for spearheading the Hundred Days War in S.1192. It invaded Calvard through the Kreuzen Province's Abandoned Road during the World War. * The 14th Armored Division (第十四機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The 15th Armored Division (第十五機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Nord during the World War. * The 16th Armored Division (第十六機甲師団) invaded Liberl through the Haken Gate during the World War. * The 17th Armored Division (第十七機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The 18th Armored Division (第十八機甲師団) invaded Remiferia through North Ambria during the World War. * The 19th Armored Division (第十九機甲師団) invaded Calvard through Crossbell during the World War. * The now-defunct 32nd Armored Division, which was sent to invade Crossbell, was annihilated by Aion Type-γ. Railway Military Police The Railway Military Police is an elite division charged with patrolling Erebonia using railways Heimdallr Military Police The Heimdallr Military Police is tasked with keeping order within Heimdallr, Erebonia, and keeping its citizens. Their uniform resembles those of the military armored divisions, but are coloured blue rather than purple. Air Force The Air Force ( ), is a recent addition to the Imperial army. As of S.1204, a large number of 150 arge battleships are being built. Its only named member is Helmsman Graft, who expressed his interest in flying the Courageous. Thors Military Academy students Emily and Teresia aspire to join the Imperial Air Force after graduating. Imperial Navy Imperial Marine Corps Category:Erebonia Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia